Never Let Me Go
by xXxKonoSetsuxXxNekoLovingxXx
Summary: An amazing relationship between Tatsuki and Orihime can go sour with just a apperance of an old friend, words are said, people are hurt, in the end will Tatsuki and Orihime really be happy? M is Mature for a reason. Remake of My Best Friends Love, M is Mature for a reason. Hope you all enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Here is a remake of My Best Friends Love my friend Lexis cant get on her account anymore, so I will be uploading and finishing the previous chapters she had wrote. I fixed most the mistakes and errors I'm not the best at it but I tried lol. I'm also gonna be writing and finishing up my own stories soon just taking a little to get my friends story up. Anywho I'll be posting this up and hopefully it's better then it was before, :) hope you enjoy!

"Tatsuki! You need to wake up, we're gonna be late for school again!" Orihime yelled getting up and hurrying to find her uniform. While Tatsuki lazily lifted her head up to look at her wonderful girlfriend getting undressed and dressed again.

"Why...? I much rather stay home with you." She said in a seductive voice getting off of the bed slowly and walking up beind Orihime. Lightly hugging her waist from behind, not even Orihime could go on with putting on her clothes.

"Well...You know how much I'd love to stay home with you but...We've missed three days cause of that. If we miss anymore we can get in trouble." She said with a light blush as she felt Tatsuki push her body up close to her own.

"Well Orihime is that really your final answer?"

"Y-Yeah...it is..."

"Ok then I'll respect your wishes, I would do anything to make you happy. I love you, so I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Yeah make sure you hurry up." Letting go of Orihime and walking to her bed where her uniform lay next to. Picking it up and heading to bathroom, leaveing Orihime to continue fixing her uniform.

Within a few minutes they were ready and out the door walking to school. Just barely making classes, now done on there lunch break.

"Hey Orihime wanna go eat lunch with us over at the usual spot?" asked Rukia.

"Oh yeah! I'll go and get Tatsuki, we'll meet you over there ok?"

"Ok, sounds good see you there!" Rukia left waving goodbye and heading out the door to meet the other out side for was over by Ichigo talking when Orihime came.

"Hey Ichigo!" Orihime waved smiling to him.

"Hey Orihime, how have you and your girlfriend been doing so far huh?" Tatsuki went up to Orihime and hugged her by the waist.

"You know how it is Ichigo, things are great as always!" Tatsuki stated before Orihime could even answer but she smiled.

"Yeah basicly what she said Ichigo. Things have been really great for both of us and Tatsuki's parents being away makes it really fun to have some alone time together." She finished with a smile and light blush.

"Well thats great hope you two have ALOT of fun with each other, but I'm gonna go up to the ruff and eat lunch with the guys ok. I'll talk to you two later ok?"

"Yeah sounds good talk to you later, bye." Tatsuki said waving to Ichigo as he ran off out the door.

"Oh I forgot what I had came over for, Rukia and the others are waiting for us outside. So we are gonna go out and meet the others to eat lunch together right?" Tatsuki smiled.

"Yeah of course we are we do it almost every day. So lets get going babe."

"Yup lets go!" Smiling they both went on their way to the schools garden to meet the others and have lunch.

Lunch went by quickly, they went back to class to finish off the day and went there separate ways. Tatsuki walked with Orihime to her house and they sat watching T.V on her couch.

"Hey babe I was wondering did you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight?" Tatsuki asked while laying her head down on Orihime's lap. Orihime slow ran her fingers through Tatsuki's hair knowing very well she loved to have that done to her.

"Well yeah of course I'd love to go out to the movies with you." She ran her hand through her hair some more before Tatsuki got up off of her lap and sat down right on the couch next to Orihime.

"Ok that's great, I know the perfect movie to go see."

Tatsuki leaned over to Orihime kissed her softly on the lips. Orihime reacting as always kissed back putting more force on the kiss. Tatsuki and Orihime both knew they loved to have their little make out sessions but if they where gonna go out and see a movie they would need to cut this short so with all her power Tatsuki slowly pulled away from Orihime.

"Why did you stop?" Orihime said with a cute, inoccent pout.

"Well I didn't want to but I know if we don't hurry we will miss the movie. We still have to get ready to go now." She said reasureing her that it was in the best interest of both of them to stop now.

"Ok fine...I'll wait till later but your right we should get ready. What time does it start?" Tatsuki taking a quick look at the clock.

"In...45 minutes."

"Ok great lets get ready to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm editing this now so I hope it's good and you enjoy it everyone. :)

"Hurry up babe we're gonna be late." Tatsuki said exiting her bedroom.

She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants. A black tanktop sticking to her curves of her abbs nicely. Over the tanktop was a thin short sleeve zip up sweeter that was red with black outlineinv on it. To finish she wore a pair of black convers with three red lines going over it with the star on the outsides of both shoes.

"Ok I am done getting ready, we can go now." Orihime was wearing a light green/aqua tanktop that somehow fit over her crazy over size boobs. She also wore a blue jean skirt going right above her knees. To finish her outfit off she wore a pair of sandals with heels and a thin strip crossing over to hold the shoe together all held by the tiny little buckle on it.

"O-ok but...WOW! You look so amazing babe. I never really knew how you could be so sexy in such casual clothes." Tatsuki said as she went up to Orihime hugging her and kissing her in a loving way. Orihime loving the feel of Tatsuki on her lips started to make it more forced and pushed Tatsuki up to the wall by the door.

Tatsuki being the more athletic switched their positions so she had Orihime up agenst the door. Orihime had snaked her tongue into Tatsuki's mouth, savaring the flavor of her mouth.

Tatsuki knowing better that Orihime loved when she was dominated broke the kiss and blushes lightly leaving Orihime wanting more.

"Why do you always have to do that to me after it starts to get good?" Orihime said with a puppy dog pout.

"Well you know I would love to keep going but I thought we where going to see a movie?" Tatsuki said starting to softly giggle.

"Well not if you keep doing that with your tongue." Orihime started to laugh too.

"Any how I guess we should get going now we are going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Ok lets get goin." Tatsuki said wrapping her arm around Orihime's shoulder while Orihime put her arm around Tatsuki's waist. They walked to the movies in less then 15 minutes having it only a couple blocks away.

They entered the cinema bought their tickets and and found there seat.

"Wow I thought their would be more people in the theater today it is friday, maybe it's cause we are early?"

"Yeah maybe but we might as well just wait for the movie to start, come on." Orihime said pulling Tatsuki close to her.

"So Tatsuki whats this movie about? You never really told me what it was about."

"Well it is a horror movie about this masked killer and he is like totally crazy and is obsessed with killing inoccent girls cause of a horrible child hood and a bad mother and this guy killing him but keeps getting reborn and many other problems. But yeah thats about it." Tatsuki said with a slight giggle.

"It's not to bad if your used to horror movies." Next to her was Orihime who looked as if she was about to cry.

"W-Why are you looking as if your about to run away Orihime!?"

"It's cause that is such a scary sounding movie I don't wanna have to watch a bunch of girls our age get killed by a masked man! That would give me nightmares for months I wouldn't go to sleep forever!"

"Hey would you please shut the hell up the movie is going to start soon!" Some guy a couple years older yelled over at Orihime and Tatsuki was pissed. Tatsuki got up out of her seat jumped over the one row of seats tords the man.

"Do you have anything else to say jerk off! If so let me know so I can go over their and beat your ass! Say one more thing to my girlfriend and I'll make sure you can't use you legs anymore!"

The man sat their for a minute not saying anything untill Tatsuki was walking back to Orihime about to sit down.

"Stupid freakin dykes..." he whispered to his friend and started to laugh silently.

Now Tatsuki was really pissed she had turned around but was pulled back by Orihime. "No...don't even bother with that guy he is just affraid of getting beat up by a girl and looking bad infront of his dumb friends. Don't lower yourself to his level Tatsuki he isn't worth anything right now."

"B-But Orihime...after what he said to you...and even after what he said about both of us...how could you let that be...?" She said anger in her voice.

"I don't know but I do know that his words aren't doing anything but trying to make himself not look like a loser which he is. So their is no need to waist time doing that and hurting him he isn't even worth that..."

"But...I mean he had no right to say anything to you at all I am not even caring for what he said to me it is you I'm worried about so are you sure Orihime..?"

"Yeah Tatsuki as long as I have you right now to protect me I'm ok." Orihime said with bright smile and their was no way Tatsuki could say no to her.

"Ok Orihime I understand." she sat down and hugged Orihime close to herself.

The movie had begun to play and started with a scene of a few teens going out to a old camp site and later on many people where killed and so on and so forth. With many cries from Orihime the movie went on and finished off.

"Well what did you think of it?" Tatsuki said hugging Orihime.

"It was really scary but in a way after I was done crying I think it was really good." Orihime giggled to herself while Tatsuki smiled to her.

"Hi Tatsuki." Came a voice from behind the two. They both turned and saw a girl.

"K-Kylie what are you doing here?"

Ok im done editing this chapter, I will be editing the 3rd and finishing up the 4th soon. Hopfully it'll be done in a couple days it should if I'm not busy. Hope you enjoy the story so far im looking forward to your comments, thank you for your time. :)


End file.
